The first time
by My freakin' name
Summary: This is a H/R story. The story is about the first time of Ron W. and Hermione G.


Friday night

Ron´s room

We were sitting down on his bed, holding each other´s hands.

We almost didn´t let go of each other the past 3 months since we were together, we were always kissing, hugging or holding each other´s hands like we did now.

It was 10 PM and he was wining about his mother, because he had to do too much in the house he said. I wasn´t listening at what he was saying, I was only looking at him.

He was so amazing.

Suddenly I realized that he stopped talking.

He looked at me and asked ´You wasn´t listening at all were you, Hermione?´

´Uhm.. not really.´ I felt how I was getting a little red.

´Doesn´t matter,´ he whispered.

He reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear.

My cheeks were getting redder, when he kissed me.

His tong was slowly reaching mine.

I dropped his hand and hit my arms around his neck.

I felt how his arms found my waist and I moaned.

The kiss was getting more intense by the second.

Gently he was pushing me on the bed, so I had to lie down.

I didn´t mind at all.

He started kissing my neck and I moaned again.

His breading was getting a little lauder and he pushed his lips on mine again.

His hand slipped off my leg growing up, until he lay still on my belly.

I took his hand and laid it on my breast.

Slowly he started kneading my breast.

It felt very good.

It was the first time he touched my breast, the first time a boy touched my breast.

Everything was new, but it wasn´t awkward.

We both knew what to do.

I was getting more and more turned on and I hoped he was too

I surprised him when I pushed him of me and sat up.

´Am.. Am I going to fast?´ he asked me.

I stood up, without answering him.

I took my shirt of and threw it in the corner of the room.

Immediately he sat up, I could see he was looking at my black cotton bra I was wearing.

I walked back to the bed and I sat down next to him.

With his hand he touched my arm and pulled me closer to him very slowly.

I looked him in his eyes and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

This time I pushed him on his bed, so now he was laying down.

I kissed him and I was laying on top of him.

His hands were on my back, right on the behind of my bra.

I figured out he was trying to open it.

It didn´t really go as smooth as he would hoped it would.

But it only took a minute to open it.

We both sat a little up again when he gently took my bra of and threw it in the same corner of the room where my shirt was.

Now he pushed me down again.

I felt his warm hands on my breasts.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

With one hand on my breast he was trying to pull my jeans down, what he did.

The jeans fell of the bed while we were still kissing.

I moaned a little when he started kneading my breasts again.

I was horny and I was sure he was too.

Softy I pulled his pants down and it fell of the bed, just like my jeans did.

I could see his erection through his boxer.

He kissed me while I was putting my hand on his covert penis.

His breathing was getting lauder when I touched it.

His hand pulled my underpants down and threw it of the bed.

My hand went a little up and I did the same with his boxer.

We were both completely naked.

He kissed my neck, shoulders and I also felt his lips around my nipple.

I moaned.

His lips didn´t touch a part of my body anymore, when I felt that his penis was touching my vagina. Slowly I was spreading my legs.

His penis was sliding very slowly into my vagina and now he moaned.

Very gently he moved up and down, it felt incredible.

A second later we were both moaning at every movement we made.

I had never felt something that was so good.

He was going a little faster and harder.

That felt even better, my moaning was getting lauder.

My arms were on his back, they were pulling him close to my body.

´Let´s.. Let´s change positions,´ I moaned.

My answer was a simple okay.

I felt how his penis was getting outside of me for a moment when I lay on him.

But very soon the feeling I had before, was back.

We both started moaning again.

Suddenly I heard footsteps at the stairs, somebody was coming upstairs.

´Ron, are you still awake?´ It was Ron´s mother Molly.

´Shht…´ I whispered.

Ron stopped moving and moaning.

´What´s wrong?´ he whispered back.

But I didn´t need to answer him when he heard his mother saying: ´Ron, I've got your clean laundry.´ I took my wand and locked the door as fast I could.

Molly knocked the door.

I looked at it.

´Ron? ´ After a minute we heard Molly leaving.

´Phew,´ I whispered.

I looked at Ron again, he had a smile on his face and looked at me too. He gently pulled me towards him and kissed me again.

´She won´t come back,´ he muttered.

I kissed him back and in a few seconds I completely forgot about Molly, it was only the two of us.

Slowly I was moving my hips again.

I was going a little faster and he moaned with every movement again.

His moans, I was getting turned on even more then I did before.

I was going faster and faster.

The faster I was going, the better it felt.

I started moaning as well.

His moaning was getting lauder and lauder and mine too.

I felt I was going to cum.

I was going faster and it made me cum.

This was indescribable, it felt so bloody good.

My moans turned into soft screams.

´Oh.. Ron!´

Now he was moving faster, I guess it turned him on.

He moaned very long and laud now.

I realized he came too.

His penis was sliding outside of me very slow and I rolled of him and lay down next to him. We both had a big smile on our face.

It was amazing.

He turned his head to me and he putted the blanket on the both of us. He had his arm resting around my waist and pulled me to him.

´That was.. bloody perfect, ´ he said.

´Yes.. it was,´ I whispered.

´I love you, Hermione.´

I smiled and said; ´I love you too.´

He pulled me so close to him, that my breasts touched his chest.

He gave me a short kiss.

´We should go to sleep,´ I whispered.

´Why, what´s the time?´ ´Wait a minute,´

I took my wand and said,; ´_Maxima lumos´_

The bright light came out of the top from my wand.

I looked at the clock, which was hanging on the wall.

´It´s 11.23 AM ´ I said. `

_Nox_,´ the light from my wand disappeared as fast as it came.

It was so dark, that I couldn´t even see Ron´s face, which was only a few centimeters away from mine.

´Right, I guess we should go to sleep. We have to wake up at 6.30,´ I said.

´What? Why?´

´Tomorrow is Harry´s birthday, and we must be there at 8 AM, remember?´

´Oh.. Uhm…,´ Ron said.

´And it´s also the first time we met, 8 years ago.´ I said.

´Yeah, I know.. I thought that it was.. about that,´

I heard that he forgot about it.

But for the first time in my life, I didn´t care.

THE NEXT PART IS COMING SOON


End file.
